The Elder Scrolls: Song of the Dragonborn
by Binks95
Summary: The life of the Dragonborn is one that is shrouded in mystery. But it is also one of joy, tragedy, loneliness and love. Not many people know the Dragonborn's story, so I am here to share it with you.


K'ain Silvaclaw could not sleep that night.

From the time his heavy head had hit the lush pillows and his weary body had snuggled into the silk sheet, he had been tossing and turning. His reeling mind refused to let him fall asleep and sleep was the thing that K'ain was best at. That, along with archery... and hunting... and running... But besides those things, sleep was the area K'ain excelled most in.

So why could he not get any sleep tonight?

K'ain stared up at the ceiling. He rubbed his sleep-filled eyes with the back of his paw and yawned. Perhaps counting goats might help...

One goat... slaughtered.

Two goats... eaten.

Three goats... delicious!

Great... now he was hungry as well.

K'ain swung his back paws over the side of the bed, shivering as his pads touched the cold, wooden floorboards. They creaked slightly under his weight as he stood up and stretched. His huge mouth opened wide in a loud, growling yawn, revealing pearly white canines and a long, pink tongue. K'ain padded over to the mirror and took a moment to look at his drooping eyelids that partly covered his eyes of green and blue. His long, grey fur hung off his face, flattened slightly where he'd been laying on his side. His whiskers, too, looked lethargic as they drooped down his cheeks, almost touching his jaw line. In his left ear hung two gold rings; awarded to him as signs of his services to his race and empire.

K'ain ran his paws over his fur, trying to make it look symmetrical again, but his whiskers failed to comply as he attempted to straighten them out. Soon he gave up with an annoyed moan and made his way out into the hall.

The house was silent and dimly lit by the bright moon beams of Masser and Secunda. K'ain walked over to the window and looked up at the giant entities that graced the night sky. Millions of stars sparkled against the darkness, and a wavering night rainbow was just starting to disappear, its beautiful colours receding into the sky.

K'ain tried to remember his astronomy lessons.

"Masser is... waxing..." he whispered. "And Secunda is full... That means any Khajiit born this night will be..."

He chewed his bottom lip as he thought, hard.

"A Cathay..."

There were many different breeds of Khajiit throughout Tamriel. A Khajiit's breed is determined by the phases of the moon on the night it is born. K'ain, himself was a Cathay-Raht - bigger than a regular Cathay and bipedal.

The boy started down the hall toward the kitchen, being careful not to make too much noise. One quick snack, and then back to bed.

The kitchen of the Silvaclaw house always smelt of freshly made bread. K'ain inhaled the pleasant scent as he opened the creaking door. On a table in the middle of the room were a few empty wooden plates, some of which had slices of cheese placed upon them. K'ain grimaced at it and went straight for the larder. Upon opening the door, he was hit with the smell of many delicious foods, from meats to breads, and soups to pies.

K'ain felt his mouth water as he scooped a steak pie, two loaves of bread and some apples for good measure into his arms. But, as soon as he turned around, he froze.

Ra'jin, K'ain's father was stood there, his brows raised and an accusative look across his face. His father had long, shabby black fur and a white face. His eyes were a shining green and his ears sported two rings in each. Across his neck were three, long scars obtained from past battles. Despite these things, K'ain didn't particularly find his father that intimidating when he was stood like he was; being a quadrupedal Khajiit, Ra'jin was always shorter than K'ain when stood on all fours. However, if Ra'jin stood on his back legs - and K'ain knew he could - he would tower over his son, leaving K'ain putty in his father's paws.

"What _are _you doing son?" Ra'jin asked, his voice low and gruff yet somehow fatherly.

"Just... snacking..." K'ain answered.

Ra'jin gazed at the food in his son's arms. "Snacking? You could feed at least three Khajiits your size on that. At least share it."

K'ain's father went and stood by the table, staring at his son. K'ain sighed and laid the food out for his father and himself. Ra'jin dragged a loaf of bread toward him with a paw and then bit half off of it off, chewing it loudly and swallowing with ease. K'ain picked up the best looking apple and bit into it, leaving a huge dent in it that went as deep as the core.

"That's better..." Ra'jin smiled. "I needed that. Mara knows your mother needs some too. Help me take some of this to her."

K'ain nodded and scooped up some food into his arms again. He followed his father out of the kitchen.

"How is mother?"

"She's fine," Ra'jin answered. "Resting. She's had a long night."

"And...?"

Ra'jin looked affectionately up at his son. "You have another little sister."

K'ain's mouth dropped open in pleasant surprise. "Really? Is she okay? Is she healthy?"

His father laughed heartilly. "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. Absolutely perfect."

K'ain smiled. "I'm glad. Does she have a name yet?"

"Her name is Jo'lah."

"You expect her to be a scholar?" asked K'ain with an amused smile.

"Of course not," said Ra'jin, a smile on his face perfectly mimicking his son's. "Just because it's in her name does not mean that is what I expect of her. I don't expect you to be a murderer, do I?"

"Then why did you put it in my name?"

"Because it sounded tough. Needless to say your mother was not too impressed."

K'ain laughed a laugh to match his father's.

The two finally reached the door to Ra'jin's bedroom. Ra'jin pushed it open slowly, and carefully. The doorway revealed a large, intricately decorated room filled with ornate wardrobes and cabinets. A long, polished and sharp sword was hung on the far wall - a trophy of Ra'jin's accomplishments that had been bestowed upon him.

"Ma'ney," Ra'jin said upon noticing his wife. "You're awake. Are you hungry?"

K'ain looked over at his mother's weary form that was propped sleepily against the pillows. Her golden eyes were half-lidded and looked fatigue-ridden. But, despite her withered appearance, Ma'ney's golden coat and black dread locks were still as shiny and healthy-looking as ever they'd been.

Ma'ney smiled at her husband and son. "I am, thank you."

K'ain walked over to his mother and let her take her pick of the food he had compiled. The rest he put down on the end table next to the bed.

"How are you, Mother?" K'ain asked.

"I'm fine, K'ain," Ma'ney answered. "I'm surprised to see you up so late."

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried."

Ma'ney smiled warmly at him. "You don't need to worry about me. I've already had three children. A fourth is not so different."

K'ain returned his mother's smile. He looked over at his father who was gazing into an intricately carved and ornate wooden cot-the same one he and his two younger siblings had all slept in before.

"Go," said Ma'ney suddenly. "Take a look. She's absolutely beautiful."

Swallowing, K'ain cautiously padded over to where his father was stood and peered into the cot. Inside was a newborn kitten, no bigger than the loaves of bread in the kitchen. She was mewing quietly in her sleep, her new, shiny whiskers twitching. Her face was white around the eyes, nose and chin. The rest of her fur was jet black and shimmered in the dim candlelight.

K'ain softly ran a paw over the top of his little sister's head. Her fur had the blissfully soft and silky touch of a newborn. K'ain smiled. Even though he was merely sixteen, he felt the love and adoration of a parent for his new little sister. It was almost miraculous to him that he'd fallen in love with her so quickly.

"Jo'lah..." he whispered. "Welcome home..."


End file.
